wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Honeyb1999
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Faolan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lachlana (Talk) 11:52, September 17, 2011 Hello! Hi there! Is it alright if I just call you Honey? I'm Lachlana, of course, adopter and admin of this glorious wiki. It's always exiting to get new users, but most of them just do one edit and add one photo. Goof, you're a fan of these books. There are two other WotB wikis, and like this wiki, have been adandoned, and unlike this one, they have no hope. I hope you can stay, and if you want I can make you an admin or rollback ;) FaolanxEdme 14:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Yay! And I'll make you an admin right now, Honey. The other wikis have only like 12 or 17 pages. The wiki wolvesofthebeyondfoalan.wikia.com is in better condition than wolvesbeyond.wikia.com,and I've felt a little bad, so I've edited them a little. ~FaolanxEdme Hi Honey! I wanted to get to know you because I've recently become an Admin. I hope you can make some more edits and come here in all your extra time. 19:20 December 4, 2011 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson Congrats, Honey! Your an Admin and rollback now! Congrats! ;) FaolanxEdme 14:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Hey! Just need to tell you, I'm grounded from the computer for like, a week. That's beacause I accidently scratched my brother to hard on the back while we were fighting because I wanted some popcorn :P I might be able to go on a little bit, sometimes. I'll tell you when I'm allowed back on, COMPLETELY! ;) Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan Siggy Do you want me to make you a siggy? If so, tell me what colors (colors may not workcause of the links), font, size and what you want it say. Do you like mine?! Do you like this one? Replay soon! A siggy is short for signature, and they're like the one below. Honey, go WotB! Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan A siggy is short for signature. Your siggy, for example is those 4 ~ with your username, with a link to your userpage. Mine has both links for my my User Page and my Talk Page. The signature button only does Lachlana 20:37, September 20, 2011 (UTC). My siggy says Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan (until I change it!). Hope you understand. Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan Here. Is this how you wanted it? Just copy and paste it everytime you post a comment or something :) Bees Are Awesome >3< Hope it's right and you like it! Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan Hey, Honey! Just wanted to ask when your going to start editing again. Sorry if I sound like I'm rushing you, you're probably really busy (like a bee, lol!). Just to say, I do have a policy of taking away rollback rights if someone has not edited for a month and admin rights if they haven't edited in 6 months. P.S. I love ur avatar! ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan OMG!!! HONEY, GUESS WHAT? I KNEW IT! Sorry, but I read the first few pages of Frost Wolf on Amazon! I knew the Long Cold was coming back! Lachlana 16:32, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Improving Wiki Yeah. Me and the other Admin, Fyrus, were doing research. Turns out, the Wiki has to have at least 200 pages, and not stubs. So, currently, our main task is to look in our books for any thing we missed and improve stubs (stubs are very short articles). So we could probably do that when the next book comes around or so. We'd have more pages if we had more users, which is what the Spotlight is for: attracting more peeps. Stupid Wikia! >:( Also, I'll need an indroctuction of you for our Staff Indroduction in the Community Messages (to get there, click Wikia Activity or go to "See More..." in the activity box on a normal page). Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan Hi, Honey! Yes, I was thinking about the quotes, too! But it would be an improtant quote! Lolz, I keep spelling quotes "qoutes"! And just send an indrotuction to my Talk Page. P.S. We have a new Admin! Lachlana 22:49, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Chat Join me for Chat now! ^^ Lachlana 21:26, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Why not? I've been to many Chats before. It takes a few seconds to adapt it. Simply enter the Chat, type in something and send it. The first time you do it, it usually doesn't work. It works the second time though. Now, Wikia is having a bit of problems with it, so it takes a while for the messages to appear. Anyways, come join me and the new user! Lachlana 21:34, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Wow Great Lupus, you are such a great artist! When I saw your drawings, they were so beautiful, I honestly almost cried. I love the pictures of Edne and Mhairie the best! <3 So stunning! Great job! PS: Do you have a deviantArt? If you do, what is it called? 02:14, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Blown Away!!! Hi it's Silver! I just saw your artwork and I'm completely blown away! You really captured Edme pretty well, showing her undying innocence, her cheerful yet lonely-looking disposition and love what you did with her scar where her missing eye is. If we're in a drawing contest, you'd beat me hands down. Pychokinesis~Silver... (talk) 10:24, July 9, 2012 (UTC)